Charlie the hedgehog beginings
by charliethehedgehog
Summary: (sorry if I did something wrong with anything you see here or where you see it I still need to figure out some stuff on here my mistake.)
1. Chapter 1

"Well you seem to be enjoying yourself Charlie." "Why of course I am why should I not for all I know they will kill me when they get through the barrier so if you would quit wasting my time Blade i've still got to se if my emerald has finaly recharged you know the mecha emeralds can't keep up with the chaos emerald's." "Yes but why would we need a mecha emerald oh right you blew up our emerald." "Well in all honesty that over charge might have bin a bit much for a first use on my part but I can work around that if you still have the shards Blade?" "Well at least your still as reckless as when we first stole the master emerald from Knuckles he wasn't pleased my gut still hurts from that if I move wrong." "Yes he might have a bat problem it would seem he wasn't in the least bit suprised to se us remember what he said?" "Of course how could I forget." "Well its about time you two showed up I really thought I wouldn't have to beat you up and throw you off of angel island." Knuckles charges at Blade who with his stunned reaction still on his face he get's thrown up in the air and over the side of angel island. "Now then Charlie your turn." Knuckles knew that Blade would survive he always did but that never stoped Knuckles from gaurding his master emerald. "Now Kuckles we can talk this out right lets lets just talk about it." "Well we might be able to work somthing out heres whats going to happen im going to throw you off the edge of angel island and you aren't going to come back with out my permission got it?" "Wait KNUCKLES KNUCKLES W WW WAIT DONT DO THIS LETS JUST LET'S JUST TA" By the time Charlie had said Knuckles he was already being choked in air by knuckles. "Well then Charlie don't come back without telling me first then I wont just throw you over the island ledge." "kn knu knuckles dont throw me again come on dude aaaaaaaaaaagggggghhhhhhhhhhh KKKKKKKKKNNNNNNNNNUUUCCCCCCCCKKKKKLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS." "Well then Blade thought." "you actully distracted him by your stupid Knuckles please dont oh no well at least im just stealing the emerald." Blade the hedgehog was a black and silver with a spine at the front that bent when he was being quiet and hidden. Charlie the hedgehog however was almost exactly like shadow his sorry he just told me to tell you later when he is introduced anyway Charlie was a dark blue where Shadow's black was but then when we got to his area where Shadow was red Charlie was a pure light blue almost perfect except that he had a light burn from his left ear to his left eye where he was attacked by blaze (oh Charlie shut up and Blade you are not any better with that ice patch on your back where ice got you after you tried to take her gem you idiot that patch is never gonna come off you know that right. No didn't you here her when she said "you have tryed to steal my gem again Blade this time your not getting of so easy the frost im about to put on you is never going to come of so i'll even let you pick where I freeze it." Fine Blade said" your frost will thaw off in a week or two so on my back he turned around ziped off his jacket and let her feeze his back. "aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh cold cold cold cold cold geez Ice if you could make it not so cold aaaaaahhhhhhh cold cold cold cold cold." And you charlie really I cant believe you were dumb enough to try and steal that necklace SIlver gave her he held you in the air and she even said she was going to give you a burn from your left ear to your left eye so when she said any reason I shouldn't burn you you said oh blaze you dont scare me bring your little burn I dont care so go ahead. you idiot now then back to the emerald and knuckles.) Blade moved in closer to the emerald when he hears Charlie go over the edge. "well then that glider suit better work." It some how with that old rusted pipe and bed sheet the glider worked until charlie heard Blade say heads up and realize that the master emerald was about to slam straight into him. What happend was Blade had thought if the glider worked why not just ride it with the emerald and he pushed it over the side and jumped on he would hit the glider he never missed his target.

"BLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDEEEEEEEE you idiot you sent us plumiting over 130mph to make your life easier you almost cracked the emerald." "Yes I could have but I didn't now did I so why is it such a problem?" "Its a problem because now that you had the master emerald hit with such force it traveled to Knuckles you idoit so now lets just leave the emerald and get out of here before... hey Knuckles your um emerald fell we just thought we would grab it for you promise right Blade?" "Uh yeah just getting your falling emerald." "I wont be tricked that easy Charlie now then first." Knuckles grab's the emerald and hurls it 250 feet into the air and lands on angel island where it rest's until...(wait he didn't catch you two yet well then I wont tell them how you made a fake then stole the real one and replaced it to do research on it.) Where it rest's for now undesturbed. Now then I wont make you listen to them beg Knuckles not to punch them into the Hub as Charlie call's it the hub is where charlie and blade figure out what to steal or bartter with someone or just watch sonic when he does his lap around the race course that charlie and blade made him last year. Even though they cause so much trouble and chaos no one really mind's they kind of enjoy it the only person who didn't like it was Rouge because they ment compatition for her. Anyway shadow was coming to angel island to grab his bike he put it there so he wouldn't have it stolen by Charlie who would tamper with it and be forced to fix it again he alway's put somthing special for shadow when he fixed it though. "Well you two just don't quit do you?" shadow growled. "No shadow we dont speaking of we didn't mess with your bike today so you don't have to use chaos blast right?" "Well let me se if its all intact but for now I don't but charlie why don't you tell me why sonic has my chaos emerald?" "Charlie what you messed with his emerald?" "Yes Blade now shut up and listen I took it and sold it to sonic as trade for a new pair of hyper inhibitor ring's and Blade if you wouldn't have mentioned the bike we could have bin gone by now?" And not even stop to say hi to me Charlie I am your brother after all so then get my emerald and I won't blast you today deal?" Fine they both said and ran before shadow could go off on them.

"Blade?" "Yeah?" "Next time we se Shadow run I won't get the emerald yet." "What dude you know he will just bust into the hub and use chaos blast there making a giant mess and some more blast marks on the floor." Yes but we wont be there to be found we are going to go se Blaze and Ice." "What why?" "Because this burn is making my vission blurry without that I can't se so I can steal I mean barrow." Alright only because the frost patch on my back is causing my shot's to miss a small amount." "Really I couldn't tell at all then again off to you is bearly a half of a cenimeters half." "Yes I know that but it matter's to me so lets go besides im always freezing now." "Yeah and im always to hot." "Well then lets go we have a lot of walking to do." So they headed for Ice first she was more passive then aggresive. When they reach her ice place she was sitting on her balcony when she saw them coming she knew they wern't here to steal but she kept a close eye on them anyway. "Well what do you two want?" she said rather questionable than angery. Ice was a pure white cat like her sister blaze but she had a tail that had become cold as ice and was unbreakable so when she needed to she had a giant spear at her diposal. She said come in and make them self's at home. "But steal anything and you two will be the next ice sculpture's outside." "Yes Ice Blade and I we..." "Let me geuss the curse's giving by Blaze and I are driving you insane that's it isn't it?" Blade shifted uncomfortably by the door ready to run at a moment's notice but then Ice turrned on him and said. "Blade sit on the couch over there Charlie come here a second." "Me what did I do I swear I didn't steal anything promise." "I know that It would have made a crunch or I would have felt it after all I did make this palace now then get up here or..." Blade suddenly start's to freeze his head is all that's not frozen. (Did it hurt Blade or did you just shrug it off you to should have gotten eachother's curse Blade you love heat and Charlie you love the cold.) " "BLADE are you ok?" "Yeah just cold I will be fine just go talk to her before she freeze's anymore." "Alright i will be back soon." Charlie fallow's Ice up to the balcony where Ice start's talking to Charlie. "You know that this will not be free correct?" "Yes Ice just take or stop the freeze on Blade and you get me to make your Ice sword right?" "Well yes." Ice twirl's her hand then then Blade yell's its gone yes it's gone. "Alright Ice give me your material I will make your sword here." "Not yet I don't want a poorly made blade without good eyesight you can't craft right now hold still." Ice move's here hand over Charlie's burn. "Ice Ice ICE what are you doing I cant feel anything my burn is frozen what stop stop it I cant..." Charlie passes out and wake's up in a room of pure ice when he leave's the room he find's Blade and Ice sitting on the balcony. "Well your awake Charlie Blade and I where just talking about you." "About?" How your burn is cooling for now it will only last until we get to Blaze's then your on your own right Blade?" "Yeah at least my aim is full center again I've bin shooting a bow Ice made me it work's really well so do the arrow's by the way can you craft Ice's sword?" "Yes I can I will return in an hour." When Charlie return's he is holding an ice gem sword with pure ice for blade an hilt with a few odd's and end's so then they say goodbye and leave.


	2. chapter two

"Well?" "Well what?" "How do you feel without that ice on your back?" "It feels better I geuss it's just less freezing you could say. "Well alright check the map will you I don't think were to far off from Blaze's house I just hope Silver isn't there this time he's not exactly happy with me after the necklace." "Well can you blame him you know that Silver spent a good amount on that necklace he told me that it's part ice. "Yeah I geuss can you check that map Blade?" "Sure." Blade pull's out the map. "Well good news bad news we are almost there but that mean's closer to seeing Blaze you ready?" "As ready as i'll ever be." "Ok then it's right up this hill." "Hold it right there you two." "Hi Blaze we aren't here to steal anything today promise right Charlie?" "Yes we I need your help Blaze." "Welcome on then i'll meet you inside." So Charlie and Blade go into Blaze's house a nice little cabin with a wood flooring. "Alright what do you want Charlie as if I didn't know." Blaze said a little angry. "Well Blaze i've come to ask what you want in exchange for you to take the burn off of me." "Nothing you do or say will remove that burn but I might be able to remove it for a new telekinesses gem." "Fine Blaze here take it i've no use for it anyway." "Charlie we could have sold it to Silver for that old monitor he got from GUN remember?" "Yes but i'd rather lose this burn." "I can't blame you my back feel's better without that ice." "Enough talking are you giving me the gem or not?" "Yeah catch." And with that the gem is thrown from Charlie to Blaze where she inspect's it. "Well it look's real alright i'll remove the burn mark and the heat but just like Ice I can still use it to infict damage to you." "Wait Ice only removed the cold and mark so that mean's..." "Yep she can freeze you when ever she want's Blade and Charlie don't think I can't burn you when I wan't so be careful what you do and say now get going im going to wrap this for Silver's Birthday next week bye and remember." Blaze twirl's her hand. "AAAAGGGGHHHH my head that heat ok ok I give i'll stop trying to steal from you." "Well then goodbye." Charlie and Blade then leave the house and head back to the hub. "Well let's go get Shadow's emerald back it's the green one right Charlie?" "Uh yeah I think it is anyway." "Well you don't have my emerald yet then that is a problem Charlie." "Shadow you don't have to worry will get it in two day's top's you don't need to waste your time fighting with us right Charlie?" "Yeah no need to waste your time on us your emerald will be back in two day's at the mos ACK SHADOW SHAODW WE YOUR EMERALD TWO DAY'S JUST WAIT JUST GIVE US SOME TTTTTTTTTTIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEE." "My emerald was suposed to be in my hand's yesterday so when it's not here now I have a reason to beat you up three time's more than Knuckles did now then Charlie." With a swift kick to his head Charlie is lying down on the ground while Blade is trying to out run shadow but he only get's ten feet before he's thrown over Charlie into a tree. "Well that take's care of..." Before Shadow even can say that Charlie slam's him into a boulder. "Well now Charlie I geuss chaos blast is in order so now experiance true pain CHAOS BLAST!" Shadow create's a crater the size of a two story house leaving Charlie and Blade in the middle of it out cold. So that's where Sonic decide's to show up. "Well I think this one break's shadow's record you two still alive down there?" "Yes Blade and I are still alive can you go get a rope or somthing for us to climb out of with?" "Sure be back." And with that he run's of to get a rope while Blaze and Ice come to se what happend. "Wow Shadow's blast are getting stronger aren't they?" "Sure seem's like it hey Blaze let's have some fun with these to there traped in here so let's fill it up with water so they get wet but when it get's deep enough i'll freeze it so the only parts they use are there head's." "Sure let's do it." And with that Ice use's here ice to make line that Blaze melt's until the pool is deep enough. "Come on Ice Blaze don't freeze us you already froze Blade today anyway." yeah but that was for a reason this is for a punishment for waking me up last week and Blaze?" "And I still want to repay Blade for inturupting Silver and I's lunch." And with that Ice froze the pool. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH COLD COLD COLD Ice please just so cold oh so cold help charlie how are you not cold?" "Im not cold because I have a freeze rsistane of two-hundred below zero so just shut up i'll find away out just give me some time." "Yeah ok just hurry ok just hurry." "Well Ice Charlie has a resistane of two-hundred below what now?" "Well he can't move and he hate's being confined to one spot so we wait him out eventully he will be beging for us to let them out." "Yeah good point." Well Sonic was still getting rope but two hour's pass and they still aren't beging for freedom. "Ice it's bin some time and they aren't budging what now?" "Well I can answer that Blaze we are leaving because I have charged enough power for a blast big enough to blow me and Blade out of your ice so now then HYPER BLAST!" with that Charlie broke the ice and was free so was Blade so they ran to the hub and past Sonic coming back with the rope. "Move Sonic we gotta bail se you soon" Charlie said as he rushed past sonic into the hub. "BLADE PUT UP THAT BARRIER!" "ON IT" "Main barrier system one on thank you for chosing hub defifence's." "Stupid computer why do we have that never mind Charlie Wait you seem..."

Well we caught up with them now so that was that well this is well I wont say yet but next time you will know who I am. (Charlie what do you want? What fine you can do the sign off.) Well Charlie the hedgehog here signing the hub off we will have another entry made later so Charlie and Blade saying look out for story 2 Charlie the hedgehog the race. BYE!

By

Charlie the Hedgehog.


End file.
